A defiant Admirer
by anonymous9728
Summary: Phoebe loves a pervert!


**Disclaimer_** I do not own **'Thundermans'**

 _ **\- A**_ _Defiant_ _ **Admirer -**_

"I thought it smelled of bitch in here," Max remarked, stepping into the living room.

Phoebe lowered the magazine from her face.

"I see. Which wench was victim to your pointy end today, my dear lech of a twin brother?"

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know." he replied smoothly, making small steps to reach the fridge and fished out a crimson apple, turning with his teeth sunk into the fruit. "I'd say you're just jealous of how easy I get to fulfill my desires."

She scoffed, "Jealous of you? More like I pity every poor soul that ends up in the foul infested ship you call a bed."

"Careful, don't want to risk yourself getting all _dried up_ now do we," he said, jeering at his own joke. "When last have you had sex Phoebe?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." she said sharply.

"You've never had sex before which probably explains why you're so grumpy all the time."

"Max. I'm going to hurt you."

"Masochist? That I am. Oh, I'm also into bondage if you happen to wonder."

Phoebe sighed. She'd never conform to her brother's nature; his despicable habit of bed-hopping. Very much often would she see him strut around the house in only his boxers with a very defined 'boner' (if that's what they called an erection) defined in great detail. She always made sure to look away. _Always._

"Are we still up for the _Supernatural_ marathon?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too anticipative, but it couldn't be helped. Watching the television show has been their unofficial past time for almost a month now. Since they both had their busy schedules. Her; with her homework and hero duties. Him; with his...fornication of some sorts. An unspoken coalition had them hogging the couch late at night every now and then. They never missed it. And neither watched it without the other.

"No can do Phoebe."

"What, why not?"

"Jessica is coming over,"

"Who's Jessica?"

"The girl I'll be fucking for the next two hours straight,"

She ignored that.

"I can't believe you're bailing on me. _I_ _never_ bailed on you."

"That's because you pretend to have a productive life yet you never do anything productive with your time."

"Consecutively having sex with a different girl everyday is productive to you?"

"Is me undressing you with my eyes not proof enough?"

"Ew!" Phoebe exclaimed, blushing up a storm as she threw a pillow at him before rushing upstairs.

xXx

When Barb suggested someone get Max for dinner, Phoebe was the first to volunteer. She rushed down his lair to find him shutting his window. Everything was out of place, as usual. His bed was made. And there were no used condoms lying about. Comforting her suspicions.

 _'Or maybe he didn't lie. He may have sneaked her into his room through the window.'_

The thought of him going at it with some random girl never failed to malaise her. And she never got around the worry either. He was of age and old enough to make his own decisions. Why should it bother her if her brother has sex with the entire cheer leading squad? She looked across at him.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"What for?" he replied without looking at her.

"The probability of us getting sick is high so its only logical to question your sanitation."

"And what exactly is it that I have?"

"Granuloma venereum can be one of them."

"The fuck?"

"Max; language." Hank reprimanded, considered there were two sets of innocent ears sitting among the table.

"Pervert," Phoebe murmured.

"Bitch."

Billy perked up. "Bitch. Bitch. What's a bitch?"

Nora was all too happy to dignify her older brother with a response.

"Female of any member of the dog family,"

"Phoebe's a dog?" Billy asked in wonder, his hand cupping his chin in remarkable thought, meeting his older sister's eyes. "Are you part of the dog family?"

"Don't listen to Max, Billy. We all known which part of him does the thinking," Phoebe said, to which Max responded with a subtle lewd gesture. "And for the record, I am not a dog."

"Billy," Max said. "Phoebe has pointy elbows; as do dogs. Phoebe breathes hard; as do dogs. And apparently, we're made to believe she and I are twins, but if you haven't come to notice, her lips are really thin, she has a funny nose and she has funny legs, unlike me. That has to make up for something."

Billy's head shot to Phoebe, innocent studious eyes gazing her up and down.

"Oooh, I think I see it now."

"And why do you think only she gets to guard the 'animalizer'?" Max prodded further.

It all made sense in Billy's mind as he gaped. "You're right. Dad only lets her guard the animalizer-"

"Because dogs are good at guarding things." Max clarified.

Billy assumed a look of pity aimed at Phoebe. "You don't want to be turned back into a dog, do you?"

Phoebe silently excused herself from the table.

Barb frowned.

"Max, go apologize to your sister."

"No-"

"Now, Max."

"Alright fine,"

xXx

"Hey, open up!"

"Go away!"

"I'll break your door down Phoebe."

The door creaked open. He smirked as he stepped in. Only to frown when white filled his vision. "You're supposed to be crying your eyes out instead of throwing funny smelling pillows into my devilishly good looking face."

He heard a soft scoff that went as quick as it came, making him inwardly sigh in relief.

"What do you want, jerk?"

"Happened to pervert?"

"I hate the pervert. The jerk I can tolerate."

Max sat beside her, presenting a fresh bowl of steaming noodles.

"What's that?"

"Ramen noodles. A great man once said nothing cheers a wallowing soul like good 'ol' traditional red, rising sun ramen."

"Why do you torture me so much?"

"Only because I love you."

Phoebe repeated that sentence in her mind, immediately discarding it as she opened her mouth to accept the spoon of noodles hovering over her mouth.

"So, uhm, did you..?"

"What?"

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, have sex with Jessica."

He looked at her for a moment.

"You think I didn't?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear her come in." she said offhandedly. "Or maybe you sneaked her through the window?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Call it curiousness or me making small talk."

"I didn't have sex with Jessica, Phoebe." he remarked, knowing she wanted to know even if she played the passive type.

 _Good._

"Oh, why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie."

"But you just said you didn't have sex with Jessica?"

"That's because I had sex with Erika."

Phoebe sputtered, spewing noodles out of her mouth.

"You had sex with Miller? Erika Miller?!"

"I didn't stutter,"

"But, but, she's so, so-"

"Nerdy, geeky, uptight, and a neat freak who scores straight As? Yes, _that_ Erika Miller." he clarified. "She's basically you,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's _very_ flexible," Max said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Phoebe stared for a while. Before shoving him. Unfortunately, he was still holding the small bowl of steaming noodles.

"Gah! Phoebe!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Where are you going?!" he yelled, seeing her ponytail dangle out of the door.

"I'll be back!"

xXx

Phoebe dipped the cloth into the small pail filled with water. She breathed against it, cooling it with her freeze breath. The skin on his torso was irritated with a noticeable pink rash. Phoebe dipped the cloth on his skin sporting an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry,"

"And for the hundredth time. You're not forgiven," he said, "Jeez Phoebe, getting me naked isn't that difficult. All you have to do is ask."

"And scar myself for who knows how long? No thank you. I'd rather stick a knife into my eye socket to impair my vision than having to see you...without clothes on."

"Be a bitch about it. Its what you're good at."

"Stop calling me a bitch." she stressed. There was a point she tried ignoring the word, but Max used it in such a manner it proved impossible to ignore.

"Bargain?"

She groaned; she hated his bargains.

"What do you want?"

"Let me see your boobs,"

She assumed a disturbed expression.

"Max, no."

"Why not?"

"You're my brother. And you're a pervert."

"Yet none of that is stopping you from checking out my chest, now is it?"

"I-its, ugh, I wasn't looking at your chest!" she said, face red from embarrassment.

"I can't really blame you. Being irresistible runs in the family. It never works sideways either,"

"Are you calling me beautiful?" she joked.

"I didn't say you're beautiful."

"Oh,"

Max couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her. After Link, which was ages ago, Phoebe never gave another go at dating. She preached and read countless novels yet she's still single to date.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"No!"

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

"You know you want me in your bed. Admit it already."

"You're unbearable,"

He arched his back from her bed mattress. Holding both her hands in his, planting light kisses on the top of her palms.

"Then strike me dead for having the unbearable desire to push you on the bed and do unspeakable things to you,"

"Is that all you think about, sex?" she asked quietly, staring at their twined hands.

"I think about a lot of things which don't include sex in general," he ventured ominously, prompting Phoebe to meet his eyes, something in those two brown orbs hinting with small flashes.

"Things like what?"

"Things I can't have for example," he said, sombrely.

Phoebe didn't dare ask. Her eyes fell to his chest. A feeling of intense sadness washing over her body to the very recess of her soul. _Things I can't have for example._ She pulled away from his grasp.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Max rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Don't tell me there's never been anything that you wanted so badly but couldn't have because its, you know, wrong or impossible, to have..?"

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I could spell it out for you." Max suggested.

She felt his thumb caress her hand, triggering a sharp stab in her chest as she pulled her hands away. "You have to go,"

"Nope," He fell back onto her bed, snuggling into her comforter. "I'm going to take a nap until the pain on my chest fades away."

Phoebe scoffed almost angrily, her mind miles away as she stomped out of the room.

xXx

Her mind was in disarray.

At the wrong time.

She couldn't stop thinking about what her brother said. Thousands and thousands of thoughts marched through her mind, trying to figure out the truth behind his words, but came up with nothing.

Inevitably, she thought it wrong to be distracted by frivolous thoughts while fighting a highly trained thief. A kick connected with her stomach, flinging her backwards and over the small railing. The one storey building gave out and she felt herself part of the debris as she fell for what felt like eternity. Clouds of dust surrounded her, yet her survival was of no importance since all she could think of was the lingering words of her twin brother.

 _'Things I can't have...'_

 _'...because, you know, its wrong..'_

 _'..and impossible to have.'_

Crashes, windows breaking, and sounds of concrete hitting rock bottom reached her ears; small tears in the corners of her eyes flailing with her descent as her eyes shut.

xXx

Phoebe woke with a sharp pain to her ribs. She felt cold and hungry. She brushed hair out of her face.

"Welcome to the land of the living."

Her brother's voice, his presence lingering beside her.

"What happened?" She felt lightheaded; she remembered falling: just falling.

"You were fighting some guy I assume was a villain and fell through a building."

"He escaped?"

"Don't know," he said with a shrug. "He should be defrosted by now."

Phoebe nodded, wincing when she hoisted herself up. She blinked and invented the robe around her body, feeling bare beneath the loose garment. "I remember falling dressed in my costume. Why am I dressed in a robe? Okay, wait, don't answer that question. Who dressed me in this?"

Max smirked.

" **Max**!"

"Jeez, calm down, it was Barb."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," he said, collecting various strands into a tight hair bun to replace the slightly red plaster on her forehead. "What were you doing fighting a thief on the roof of an old building?"

"He's quick and he jumps a lot. Only way I could keep up was to imitate him,"

"Could have broken your neck. Could have broken your head. Could have broken a rib," His voice softened. "You could have died,"

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized. "If you weren't there-"

"Just, promise me you won't do anything stupid like that ever again." he said, looking her straight in the eye.

A tear rolled down her cheek at his hard words. His tone was fierce and unforgiving, a great testament that her carelessness on the job had consequences.

"I promise."

"Good," he remarked. He was partially to blame for her injuries she sustained. He was induced by fear when he witnessed her fall. The sound of crushing rocks snapped him out of shock to raise a shaking hand and suspend the glimpse of blue and orange from a fall of impending death. _Heh, my sex life saved her life._ He thought slyly.

"What were you even doing there?"

"I was returning..something to someone."

"On third avenue?" she asked skeptically. "What was it? And to whom?"

"It was Jessica's expensive underwear,"

Shaking her head, Phoebe stood with a wince, stumbling into Max who supported her to keep upright.

"Dad said you need to rest,"

"I can't rest on an empty stomach Max. I'm starving."

"You've been out for two hours." he informed. "Lie down and I'll run downstairs and get you something,"

"Stop pretending to care and just help me downstairs,"

Max heeded her demand.

xXx

Somehow, they ended up in her bed. His arm was slid around her neck, resting against her shoulder, the same which occasionally nibbed at her breast, the same hand which tinged pink and throbbed at every slap courtesy to an annoyed Phoebe.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No,"

"Is that a yes?"

"No, its not a yes-"

"There. Its decided. I'm sharing a bed with you tonight," he exclaimed loudly, gently shoving her to govern more space for himself.

"Max," Phoebe released tiredly. There wasn't a thing she could do. She didn't posses the energy or strength to fight with him. Her body was exhausted and her muscles ached. But at least she was fed.

"Don't worry about any monsters under the bed because they don't exist. And don't worry about nightmares-"

"Because I'm already sharing a bed with one; a perverted one at that,"

Max chuckled. They both chuckled. The lights switched off. Phoebe hummed and rotated her body with her back facing him. She tensed when his wrapped around her midsection, but said nothing of it, feeling content at the soft beats of his heart against her back.

"Our birthday is in two days. Mom and dad are leaving the organising to us, including the location and the setups." she said, off topic. "There won't be any piñatas, no confetti, and especially no fireworks,"

"Your call,"

"Thank you,"

There was a bit of silence. Until Max decided to fill the room with words.

"I love you,"

"You have a funny way of showing it,"

"True."

"Have you ever thought of just settling down, having a girlfriend and committing to a relationship?"

"Can't say I have."

"Is it just sex you're after?" she asked seriously. "Using girls to satisfy yourself. Don't you get tired of having sex? I mean, I get that it makes you feel good, but there has to be a limit to the amount of pleasure it gives you, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

Phoebe winced a bit, but turned her body to face him.

"You know. Someone who wastes their time checking up on you to see how you're doing; making sure you're alright. Taking you to the mall to hang out, or a picnic...no, not a picnic, I know you hate those."

"You basically just described yourself,"

"Did I now?" she asked, amused he would think that.

"You did,"

"But you get my point, right?"

"I don't think I'll get it with our clothes on,"

"You'll have to try harder than that Max."

"Enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Bitchiness aside. Why aren't you seeing anyone?"

"I don't know."

"Is it that you're afraid of 'committing' to a relationship?"

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Phoebe, not every guy out there is interested in your body," he said. "Not every guy out there is like me."

"Oh really, and what's wrong with you?"

"Everything!"

"How modest." she jested, mouth twitching with humor. "You can make someone happy if you wanted to. That's if you change."

"Doubt it," he replied, inching a bit forward. "So, instead of dozing off to this nonsense talk. Why don't you and I do something more creative?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you Max."

"Why not?" he moaned.

"You're my twin brother. You're a pervert. You're disgusting. And your blood is dirty."

"True," he said, staring at her lips for a moment. He could effortlessly just inch a motion forward and claim them, much like he did the numerous girls he bedded prior to the ensuing fuck session, but Phoebe wasn't like them; not even close. "I want to taste your lips,"

She pondered on that line, doing a bad job at calming her thumping heart at that highly prospect.

"I'll bite yours off so you can kiss my ass instead."

Max's lips twitched, snickering but couldn't contain the laughter in his chest, neither could she as laughter filled the room. Eventually they fell asleep, with his arms around her, and her face nestled against his torso.

xXx

Phoebe appreciated her birthday. The colorful decorations, the tasty sweets encased by colourful wrapping. The ridiculously large blue cake with the Thunderman logo of red and yellow. But the delight she relished was the fact she got to enjoy such a wondrous day with someone else; someone who means the world to her, and that's excusing a few yucky habits.

She smiled, glancing at her objectionable best friend who was attempting to stuff two cupcakes into her mouth, miraculously succeeding much to her amusement. It wasn't long that the notion attracted her father's rambunctious competitive side as the two now contested as to who could stuff the most cupcakes into their mouths for a full five minutes.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, so Phoebe excused herself and escaped up the top floor of the warehouse. Hearing the sound of rumbling clouds above her head in conjunction with light pours of water. She opened the door that led to the roof.

The warehouse was large and spacious on the inside so it only made sense if the roof was as expansive. Goosebumps formed on her skin upon exposing herself into the light showers of rain. The clouds were a dark grey, clear indication of the heavy rain to follow.

But her mind was far away. In question of where her perverted brother was. She couldn't find him. She forced cake and candy down her throat to buy time in hopes of him showing and just spend time with her, family and friends.

She didn't see when he snuck away after the _happy birthday Thundertwins!_ chants and loud excessive yells of _let's party!_ Possible there was an invite he pulled somewhere concealed since he was the one who initially secured the warehouse for their party meaning he knew every possible inch of the place.

A tear rolled down her wet cheek at that last thought, slightly shivering as a small wind picked up.

 _I hate you. I hate you so much._

"Poor guy."

Phoebe jumped, gasping when she lost footing and nearly fell over the edge if two hands hadn't grasp the front of her shirt to yank her back.

"I'm forced to think you have a death wish,"

 _Max._

She breathed.

"Take your hands off of me,"

Max removed his hands from her chest; picking up the hard tone in her voice.

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there,"

She released a sigh of frustration at the small happiness that bubbled inside her chest. It was their special day and he was audacious enough to devalue what it meant to them. She couldn't forgive him for that. It meant he thought little of what they shared. He could whore his way from Hiddenville to Swellview and she wouldn't care but this, this was taking it too far.

"I got you a present," she offered without looking at him, "Its downstairs,"

"Okay," he said patiently. "Aren't you going to ask me what I got you?"

"I know what you got me. You give me the same present every year,"

"Which is?"

"Nothing."

Max cocked his head sideways,

"Don't act surprised Max. We both know you do it to make me miserable," Phoebe pointed out with a pout, crossing her arms. "And it works,"

Max mentally kicked himself for that; but it wasn't to say he didn't have something better in mind.

"I have something for you too."

"What, pray tell?"

"Close your eyes,"

"No,"

"I have pepper spray in my back pocket," he threatened casually.

"It better be good,"

She closed her eyes shut..and felt cold fingers settle on her cheeks. And for certain foreign lips attached themselves to hers. Soft and palatable, igniting an unshakable need to respond. There was a rush of inhalation as their noses brushed and the moment got more heated. They were soaking wet and uncaring of the cold asphalt around them, including the gathering downstairs. Phoebe opened her eyes when his lips were removed from hers.

"That was more than good," The words unconsciously left her mouth, causing her cheeks to burn furiously.

"You didn't bite my lips off,"

"Don't tempt me,"

Max pressed a soft kiss on her brow and one on her cheek. Phoebe closed her eyes and clutched the front of his shirt.

"You're making things complicating between us."

"I'm tired of flirting with you." he confessed.

He could never have her, so he turned to whoring as a substitute for the misconception of his feelings. It then came as a surprise to him upon realising not so long ago that she felt the same way, or so he thought. He pondered for days on how he should confront her and come clean, but placed the notion aside, even he wasn't _that_ stupid to tread into dangerous territory such as incest, or breaking the family apart.

A few weeks of 'fake flirting' (if he could call it that) with her did the trick and gave him some hope because his carnal cravings were driving him beyond the point of rational thinking and he still had to balance the scale to see if she was on the same page as him.

But this moment alone confirmed everything.

"I thought you were doing it for the sake of being a jerk." Phoebe replied, unable to meet his eyes, guilt ridden knowing the face she would look upon would be her brother's. "What now?"

"One word; Headstart.

"I'm not going to be an addition to your list of-"

"You won't be an addition to that list." he interjected. He couldn't blame her. Given his reputation, that would be the first conclusion he'd jump to too. "Because from today on. There is no list. I promise."

It could have been false, a lie, a front, but Phoebe has lived long enough with him to learn of his intentions and emotions exposed through his eyes. Max could pull off a great act of indifference, but his eyes always defied him.

"How do I know you'll follow through with your promise?"

"You don't." he said, "I don't either."

"Then what now? We can't be together," she chuckled softly, unable to believe she just said that. "...we're both Thundermans."

"You want me?"

"But I can't have you," she replied, voice laced with frustration.

"You can."

"If you're proposing sex, I swear I'll kick you between your legs Max."

"Not sex," he said as he brandished his phone, handing it to her. Phoebe raised a confused gaze. "You can start by deleting everyone that's not you from my contacts list."

Phoebe nodded, stuffing the device into her pocket.

"They're probably wondering where we are,"

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"I don't care about that. I've never cared about it." Her red lips tethered to his. "I only ever cared about you Max."

She parted her mouth and granted him his wish. His tongue slid into her mouth, shuddering in delight when he expertly twisted his tongue in the confines of her mouth. Wordlessly, she searched for his hands at his sides and guided them on her backside, feeling them tense and gather soundness as she felt him gasp into her mouth at the action.

"And if this is your way of showing me you care, then so be it, I'm alright with it." she concluded, watching surprise fill his face.

Max dipped his head, hiding his flustered expression. Phoebe grinned at the sight. Who would have thought that a few sweet words would render the one person who had confidence in spades speechless.

"Have you tasted the cake? I didn't either," she said without giving him the chance to speak, taking his hand in hers. "Its cream, with red and blue toppings and a bit of caramel..."

Max tuned her out, but allowed her to drag him to the other end where the door was situated. His fingers intertwined with hers. It suddenly didn't feel like such a task anymore. His dirty thoughts completely vanished at the innocent glimpse of her boobs that bounced due to her skipping steps. He couldn't help but wonder if he was completely thrown for his twin sister, which was sick but undeniably made sense. _She isn't even as half as pretty and sexy as Jessica,_ he thought, yet the little guy in his chest had already made his decision. _I guess I have no_ choice, he mused, _Its her I want. And there's nothing_ _I_ _can do about it,_ his hand tightening against hers, prompting her to turn and flick him a small smile, rubbing his hand affectionately.

 _ **\- End -**_


End file.
